


Kim-Wong

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Kid Huang Ren Jun, Kid Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kid Lee Jeno, Kid Qian Kun, Kid Zhong Chenle, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jungwoo goes into labor for the 6th time





	Kim-Wong

"Yukhei," Jungwoo's quiet voice sounded in the just as quiet room at 3 am. It sounded panicked, yet calm as it called out to the sleeping male. It seemed that the voice hadn't woken him up and Jungwoo's efforts were cast aside because Yukhei didn't even stir and continued to be dead to the world as he slept away. 

"Yukhei!" Jungwoo shouted again, this time much louder. This was able to successfully get Yukhei to lift his head up. Yukhei looked at his husband with squinted eyes that Jungwoo could see even in the dark. He felt a bit guilty for waking him up, but he had his reasons. 

"What?" Yukhei drawled out, laying his head down again. Jungwoo prayed he wouldn't fall back asleep. 

"My water just broke," he announced, successfully waking Yukhei up this time with a jolt. The younger sat completely up, no longer any sleep in his eyes as they grew three times in size, "Get towels I guess," Jungwoo added since he was pretty wet. 

"What? Okay, okay, okay," Yukhei mumbled and trailed off, stumbling out of the bed, tripping over his clothes he had taken off that night. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he ran to the bathroom, grabbing towels to set under Jungwoo in the car on their way to the hospital. 

This wasn't their first rodeo, wasn't their first birth. This was their sixth kid, knowing the woes and what to expect from labor. But the only problem was, this was the first time Jungwoo’s water had broken on its own. The five other births had been induced, unnatural. This was their last kid, and the first and last time Jungwoo was going to have his water broken on its own. 

"I got three towels, the rest are gone," Yukhei informed Jungwoo, pausing before continuing, "That's kind of my fault. I helped Kun and Sicheng build a blanket fort last night and they used the rest of the clean towels for a soft base on the floor," he lowered his gaze for a moment, feeling foolish of what he had done the night before. 

"It's fine, just help me up," Jungwoo ordered, throwing the bed covers off of his body to reveal his heavily pregnant belly. He was more baby than Jungwoo at this point and now looked like a blob with how much he had grown in the past nine months. This was definitely the biggest he had been while pregnant, and Renjun liked to constantly remind him of that. 

Yukhei grabbed Jungwoo's outstretched hand and managed to lift him up with one arm, surprising Jungwoo a bit. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground. Jungwoo looked over his shoulder to look at the giant wet spot that was now on his side of the bed, matching the wet patch that was soaking his oversized sweatpants. Yukhei would have to do laundry when he got home from the hospital. 

"Mom isn't supposed to come until 8. I was supposed to be induced at 12," Jungwoo whined, looking down at the mess he was in. He would have to change his pants into another set of oversized sweatpants. That was all he could fit in at the moment, "We have to wake up the kids. And when I say we, I mean you," Jungwoo clarified as he waddled towards their walk-in closet to slip on another pair of bottoms, "We can't leave them all at home with Kun. He can barely take care of himself."

"Right, I'll go wake the kids up and get them in the car. You should call your mom and tell her to come pick them up from the hospital as we drive," Yukhei assured. He left the room once before turning back and asking Jungwoo, "Are you hurting? Are you in any pain yet?" he asked, worried about his husband.  

"Go wake up the kids!" Jungwoo shouted at his panicking husband. Yukhei did as we was told and turned on his heels to go wake up his handful of children. They had gone to bed a bit late last night, saying their last goodnights to their unborn baby brother or sister. By the time their grandma drove them from school and to the hospital, the newest edition of the family would have been born. Or at least, that was the plan. There was going to be a new plan soon, made as it was happening. In the meantime, Yukhei had to wake up his kids. 

Yukhei walked into the room closest to his and Jungwoo's shared one. This was Chenle and Donghyuck's shared bedroom. It was the smallest room for the youngest members of the family. Chenle was five and Donghyuck was four and adored his big brother. They shared a bunk bed and their room was the messiest. Yukhei stepped over a sea of toys to get to the bottom bunk which was where Donghyuck slept. Yukhei kneeled down and lightly shook his current youngest son's shoulder. The four year old was soon awake and he was looking at his dad with wide and tired eyes. 

"Hey, son," Yukhei cooed in mandarin, leaning forward to place a kiss in the young boy's forehead. He typically spoke to his children in both Mandarin and Korean just as Jungwoo did, and whatever language came first was the one he would use. Looks like he was using Mandarin this early morning, "How did you sleep?" he asked, getting up to move onto Chenle who was just as easy to wake up. This time he scooped Chenle out of his bed, lowering him to the floor. The action woke him up and he was soon rubbing his eyes and asking what was going on. 

Donghyuck had stayed quiet and was staring at his dad and brother, wondering what was going on, "Papa, why? I'm tired," Chenle whined, burying his face into Yukhei's shoulder. Donghyuck whined as well, crawling over towards his dad and rest his head on his knee. 

Yukhei smiled and explained quickly, "Mama is having the baby now and we need to go to the hospital fast," he patted Chenle on the back and set him next to Donghyuck who left Yukhei's knee to lay on Chenle. They were both too tired to truly comprehend what was going on and kept laying there, "Get dressed, please! We have to go soon."

Yukhei left the room and moved onto Renjun's room. All he had to do for this son was open the door and tell him what was going on, "Renjun, Mom is having the baby now, get dressed and get down to the living room in three minutes!" the seven year old was immediately awake and was up, squealing in excitement. He ran to his closet and started getting dressed, "When you're done, help Chenle and Donghyuck please," he quickly added before running off to Sicheng's room. 

Sicheng was difficult to wake up. He fought and tried not to get up, but the family didn't have time for that. They had to get to the hospital fast. Yukhei opened the door, turned on the light, ran in, and jumped onto Sicheng's bed. The ten year old hopped into the air due to Yukhei's intrusion and landed on the floor where he threw all his pillows in the night.

"Dad!" Sicheng shouted as he sat up from the floor. He was startled and as well as him, the family iPad fell to the floor next to Sicheng. Both Yukhei and Sicheng looked down to the iPad and then locked eyes, Yukhei's frowning and Sicheng's nervous. 

"You're grounded for a week from the iPad for hiding it from me and using it at night, and get dressed. Mama is having the baby and we have to go to the hospital," he explained before getting up and leaving the room, "And if I come back to find you asleep again, it's another week!" he shouted, moving onto Kun. His room was downstairs and he was a light sleeper. It would be a miracle if he was still alseep by now. 

Yukhei was about to open the door, but Kun beat him to it. He opened the door fully dressed and closed the door behind him, "I heard Mama's having the baby. I'll go help Chenle and Donghyuck get dressed," he told his dad. Yukhei nodded and the two ran back upstairs, Kun to his younger siblings and Yukhei to Jungwoo.

Yukhei ran into his shared bedroom with Jungwoo and saw the older male holding his belly with an odd expression, a mixture of pain and calm, "Contractions?" Yukhei asked as he plopped down next to Jungwoo. He placed one hand on Jungwoo's back and one on his belly. Immediately he could feel the tightness of the abdomen and was quite familiar with what a contracting felt like. Not feeling it for himself, but he has felt Jungwoo's contractions before from the outside.  

"Yeah, the beginning of contractions. I'm not too far gone yet, but we should get to the hospital soon so we don't worry the kids," he explained. He had figured Yukhei told them all that their new sibling was on the way, but the younger ones would start crying if they found out that their mama was in pain.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Kun has the littles right now and the others are awake. We need to go now," Yukhei said, helping Jungwoo up and on his feet. Jungwoo hissed a bit in discomfort, but he stepped forward with strength in his steps and he was ready to go, "The hospital bag is already in the car," Yukhei added, having learned from past children that that was the best option. 

"Mama?" Chenle asked as he watched Yukhei almost carry Jungwoo out of their bedroom. Donghyuckstood by his side, holding his hand and sucking on his thumb. Kun stood behind them, looking worried.

"Mama is fine, baby," Jungwoo assured, sounding calm and like a baby wasn't trying to tear its way out of his body, "Mama just needs to go to the hospital, okay?" Jungwoo asked, as Yukhei helped Jungwoo down the stairs. The three kids followed, the other two leaving their rooms to do the same thing. 

Yukhei helped hoist Jungwoo into the front seat. Jungwoo's body was in discomfort, things were happening fast and he felt as though he was losing control of his body. It took it out of you when you were in labor. It's exhausting. Even when he wasn't experiencing a contraction, his body was still lost in his control. Yukhei would have to be of great use tonight, and the younger already knew that. 

"Renjun, sit down or you're in trouble," Yukhei warned in Korean as the seven year old stood instead of sat in his seat. He was jumping up and down in the back row of seats with Sicheng who was already asleep again in the car. Kun sat in the second to last row in the middle with Chenle and Donghyuck in their car seats on both sides of the eldest child. The third row and furthest front row was where the new baby would sit in their car seat. They were still unsure of the gender, but having had all boys in the past, they had a blue car seat waiting in the car for the baby. 

Renjun was eventually in his seat and the family was off to the hospital. Yukhei was quick to think and was already on the phone with Jungwoo's mother to call her and come get the kids. Jungwoo had been too distracted to call his mother himself and Yukhei was more than happy to do it. She answered after the third ring with a groggy voice, but she soon understood what was going on and was on her way to the hospital, which was a two hour drive from where she lived. Yukhei then called the schools each kid went to and told them they wouldn't be at school today. Just to make sure. 

The youngest of the Kim-Wong family was singing his ABC's as Chenle helped him along. Sicheng was back asleep and Renjun was asking if they were at the hospital yet every two minutes. Kun was reading a book with a book light he had bought all by himself with his own birthday money. The car was full of noise plus the sound of Yukhei's voice calling the automated voice of the school to tell them the kids would be absent for the day was throwing Jungwoo off. 

At a time like this, he was supposed to be focused on his breathing and listening to his body, but he couldn't. It was hard to get his children quiet altogether and Yukhei had to call their schools so he had to deal with it. It was the first real contraction he had had and it was strong. His belly tightened as the muscles prepared him for birth and he was uncomfortable. He spread his legs in hope to relieve some of the pressure in his lower area and it helped a little. His hands were under his belly, feeling the tightest portion and thinking to himself that he had to stay focused and calm. 

Suddenly, the contraction tore through his body, numbing his thoughts as he screamed out in pain. His body hadn't had time to process and he yelled out, shocking everyone in the car. Yukhei ended his phone call and reached over to grab Jungwoo's hand comfortingly, "Contraction?" he asked, afraid for his husband. 

"Yeah," Jungwoo groaned, squeezing Yukhei's hand in his. 

Someone in the back started sniffling. Knowing their kids well, Yukhei and Jungwoo immediately knew it was Chenle, "Mama is hurting!" he wailed in Korean, crying more and more as tears ran down his face. Donghyuck looked up to his big brother and as soon as he started crying and he followed suit. Now they had two kids crying. 

Kun shushed them, holding their hands to try and calm them down, "Shush, it's okay. Mama was just surprised," he explained, placing kisses on their foreheads. He had been through this five times now, so he knew what to expect. His mother was in pain, he understood that, and he was ready to calm his younger siblings. 

Jungwoo groaned, feeling guilty that he had managed to upset his two youngest and now they were crying. It was another thirty minute drive to the hospital, and he had to at least control himself for that much longer before he could scream as much as he wanted. Thirty more minutes...

\-------

Thirty more minutes was hell as his contractions became worse. They quickly heightened and attacked his system. They quickened and got close to five minutes apart, too close for comfort. Especially in a van full of young children who were worried for their mama. It was a nightmare. 

They got to the hospital and all the kids were out in the hallway with Kun in charge. Chenle and Donghyuck had fallen asleep luckily so they were unaware to the scares of labor and birth. Kun, Sicheng, and Renjun were all playing a game together to keep themselves busy and distracted. Jungwoo’s mother had made it to the hospital and was watching over her grandsons, excited to meet the newest one. Yukhei was in the delivery room with Jungwoo as he was fully dilated and ready to push. 

Jungwoo screamed in pain, loud and proud with the set of lungs that God gave him. Yukhei was at his side and was holding his hand. Or, more Jungwoo was squeezing the life out of Yukhei's hand. Yukhei had a low pain tolerance, but he didn't dare complain about his pain when Jungwoo was pushing a baby out of himself. 

"Push!" the doctor had told Jungwoo and the pregnant male complied. He used all of his strength as the baby shifted in his birthing canal. He or she was moving farther down and he could feel it. A mixture of excitement and pain clogged his emotions and the only way he could express it was through his screaming. He was going to meet his little boy or girl soon. 

Then he felt it. The familiar feeling of the baby's head making its entrance into the world, the ring of fire as they called it, and it was accurate. Jungwoo almost sat up, huffing as he tried to push past the pain and calm down. The nurses were telling him to lay back down and to relax, but he couldn't possibly relax. He was giving birth and the nurses were telling him to relax. The more a person gave birth, the harder it was on the body to do it again. Donghyuck was hard on Jungwoo's body. He had been a tough pregnancy and a tough birth, and they had planned for him to be the last baby for the family, but after three years of not having a newborn in the house, they wanted one last baby, and this was it. The last birth and last baby. 

Jungwoo pushed and pushed until finally, their baby was born. Into the world this child had come with a family that loved him or her so much already. 

"Congratulations, you now have another healthy baby boy," the doctor announced with a large smile, holding up a still slimy and wet baby boy. He was crying and screaming, not yet used to the world outside of his mama's womb. It was much colder than inside Jungwoo and it did not feel good against his skin, but he would have to get used to it soon. This was where he lived now. 

Both Jungwoo and Yukhei looked at each other with wide and smiling eyes, "A boy," they both simultaneously uttered with warmth and smiles. Their sixth little boy.

"Indeed! He's healthy and doing well! Now Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked happily. He smiled at the love and warmth they held within their expressions. He had done this so many times before, but each time it happened, it just got better. 

Yukhei reached over and cut the cord easily before the baby was placed on Jungwoo's chest, his cries loud and shrill. Jungwoo admired the set of lungs he had and was willing to bet that he would use those to his advantage when it comes to the time when he can play with his brothers.

"Is there a name you’d like to give him?” a nurse asked from the side as she cleaned Jungwoo up. He still had to birth the placenta.

Jungwoo nodded and answered, "Jeno. Kim-Wong Jeno."


End file.
